callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Server Crash
Server Crash is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player must eliminate enemy soldiers and Humvees, infiltrate into Volk's underground hideout and obtain the information in a DSM. Overview The player(s) starts being a passenger(s) in a jeep with a M320 GLM and a SCAR-L with various attachments. As the jeep emerges from the building, soldiers start retreating in front of it. Then the jeep goes up a flight of stairs; at this point more soldiers and a GAZ-2975 will start shooting and following the jeep. The player is then followed by two more GAZs. The jeep turns right and more hostiles appear. Eventually the jeep ascends more stairs and is threatened by three more GAZs as well as numerous foot soldiers. Then the jeep stops in front of a building. More troops will come out of the door and the player(s) as well as the Jeep's driver will exit the vehicle to fight them. After killing enemies, the player(s) must get in and kill more soldiers until they reach a ladder leading to the catacombs. The player(s) must descend the ladder and fight more soldiers until they reach the basement and then connect the DSM. Upon connecting it, enemies will assault the player(s)' position. When the transmission is complete, the DSM must be collected. The player(s) must make their way back up the way they came, facing heavy resistance including a Juggernaut. Once the player(s) reaches the jeep and board it, the mission is complete. Walkthrough Volk is planning something significant, so you're sent into his hideout to download the plan. You begin on the back of a jeep with plenty of firepower: a grenade launcher and an assault rifle with another attached explosive weapon. During the drive to the hideout, you'll have use your grenade launchers to neutralize the enemy troops and vehicles along the way. Break out your SCAR-L to down those helicopters. Taking them down may get hard especially on increased difficulties so have each teammate watch their flanks. When the ride ends, leave the vehicle and enter the building. Your driver will help you out, which mean that you and your partner can stand out to one side so he can do all the work. Worrying about the driver is not needed, as he is invincible. After that, get into the entrance once no one else comes. The driver will stay behind to hold off anyone who attempts to besiege the vehicle. Fight your way down into the underground catacombs. Follow the long corridor to the stairwell, and keep moving to locate the computer. Before you interact with it, however, clear the area of enemies and load up your light machine guns of choice for a tough battle ahead. There are also claymores which should be set up at narrow choke points to cluster the next wave. Attach the DSM to the network and then set up in opposite corners- there are two entrances. Establish crisscrossing killzones and watch your partner's blind spots as you did on the jeep. With the regular opponents defeated, enemies with riot shields will arrive- as usual don't attack them from the front. A better option is to flank them for an easy kill. When the transfer is complete, grab the DSM and load as many explosive weapons as you can find. In the long corridor, a Juggernaut heads your way. Have one person use a Flashbang to stun it, and the other player eat away as much of its health as he can with his grenade launcher(s). When the second player is out of ammunition, throw a stun grenade and quickly get your partner to unleash more grenades. Rinse and repeat until the armoured enemy falls. If it does get into the basement armory, grab the light machine guns to finish it off. Alternatively, if you and your teammate are fast enough, hit him with a Flashbang, then break for the ladder, and then without him being able to climb, you can get away from him faster, only problem being anyone who will come after you from behind. Be aware that the Juggernaut will come after you, but if you can get away fast enough, he won't be a problem, or you can hit him with your heavy duty ordnance as he comes up the ladder. Fight your way out the building and retrace your steps outside. Break into a run for the jeep that your driver is already in, using flashbangs on the helicopter that drops in enemies and on the troops just in front of you. Enter the jeep to complete the mission. Weapon loadout Starting weaponry Weapon m320 large.png|M320 GLM SCAR-L 3rd Person MW3.png|SCAR-L w/ M320 and Red Dot Sight Found in the level These weapons are found with or without attachments: Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Riot Shield menu icon MW2.png|Riot Shield AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u Weapon p99 large.png|P99 PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg (used by the Juggernaut) Underground Armory These weapons are found in the underground armory where the player connects the DSM: Weapon sa80 large.png|L86 LSW w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Grenadier Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C w/ ACOG Scope Trivia *When you connect the DSM to Volk's server, the download animation and font looks quite similar to the one from "Loose Ends". *It is possible to get through the level without fighting the Juggernaut in a pitched battle, all the players have to do is flashbang it, and then run up the ladder before he recovers. *The music played at the first part of the mission sounds much like the SAS spawn theme. *It's possible, though very hard, to shoot down a helicopter at the beginning of the mission through the glass roof. This can be done with a grenade launcher but requires good timing. *The Driver has plot armor that lasts through the mission, and has random attachments on his MP5, ranging from the silencer, holographic sight, red dot sight, or no attachments at all. *The Driver will pull out a Five Seven, usually with a silencer, when he is out of ammo. He may sometimes use grenades, and only in rare circumstances, hand to hand combat. *The Driver can be forced into the Catacombs with grenades, but he will always return to the jeep, as he is not scripted to tag along with the players. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels